Hourglass
by You Just Got Owned
Summary: Three years ago, Derpy Hooves, a certain timelord's equine companion, was suddenly thrown into the time vortex by a mysterious force. Even Derpy's strong wings weren't enough to save her from tumbling away. The last thing she said, as a clue to where to go, was 'Clouds'. But now he has found her.
1. Chapter 1

**Still procrastinating! This is re-posted from my FIMfiction account.**

**I dont own mlp fim**

**I dont own derpys song at tge end and im not sure if I even wrote it right**

* * *

Chapter 1

I drifted out of my bedroom, still half asleep and wearing rainbow colored socks. The colourful socks made it terribly hard to focus on trotting in a strait line, not to mention they were falling off as well. I so hoped the Doctor wouldn't walk in on me. That would be so degrading and I bet he would never consider me a his special somepony after that! Anyway, focusing my lazy eye, I slid down to the kitchen to get breakfast. The light wasn't on, so I assumed he was still asleep. I was right in one way. A certain pale brown stallion with a handsome ruffled mane and an hourglass for a cutiemark had his head half in a bowl of cold melted butter. It was all in his mane and coat too. I left him to sleep. Ah, classic Doctor Whooves. I decided to just have a couple of muffins (I mean like 10 or 11...), and headed to the main control room to eat them. Yes, we were in the middle of the time vortex, but I didn't understand why the TARDIS was so quiet. She was never this quiet. Apart from that, it seemed like an ordinary day.

I happily ate the blueberry muffins, tossing about three at a time into my mouth. Surprisingly enough, they all fitted in, no effort added. Did I mention that I took off those irritating socks? No? Well, I took off the socks. They were just too much trouble, ok? After eating I threw my socks in the washing and headed to the swimming pool. Little did I know, I wouldn't make it that far.

The TARDIS suddenly jolted to the left, throwing me against the cold wall. I used my wings to balance out, but the TARDIS jerked to the right, throwing me at the other wall. All my breakfast upturned onto the floor and slid away. I rushed back to the side-ways control room to find a still buttered Doctor Whooves gripping onto the railings. He was slipping. I flew over and caught him, just as he fell. The butter on his coat felt disgusting on my hoofs, but I had to save him. The TARDIS door swang open and a mysterious wisp of purple smoke came through.

"What in the name of celesti-"

"Derpy, run-well fly-now. We can't let that thing catch us."

"Wh-"

"Trust me, I'm The Doctor. "

I darted down a nearby corridor, butter doctor licking his 'delicious' mane clean. 'It' was gaining on us rapidly though, and I wouldn't be able to carry the doctor much further. I felt a strange tingling feeling around my ankle, and a little tug. This tug made me trip and drop the doctor. The next thing I know is I'm getting dragged by the wings and throat towards the exit of the TARDIS.

"NO. LET ME GOoo!" I choked.

Still buttered Doctor Whooves leaped over all obstacles and was cantering as hard as he could to catch me.

But he was too slow.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I was tumbling out of the safety of the TARDIS. The purple wisp dragged me further and further away.

"DOCTOR, " I cried, "I KNOW WERE ITS TAKING ME! CLOUDS-"

I was cut off by an immense pain roaring through my hind legs, my wings and my plot like a never-ending fire. I had reached the edge of the time vortex. I started screaming, hopefully not breaking and vocal chords.

Everything went white.

The last thing I saw before blacking out of lack of air was a equestrian raincloud floating past.

* * *

I woke with a jump. For starters, I was plastered in butter from last night's butter-fest I had. Fifteen of the muffins were gone, so I presumed Derpy had had breakfast already. Oh great Celestia, she must have seen me! Seen me like a buttered British fool. At this rate, she'd never think of me as her special somepony. Putting that worrying thought aside, I stood up and went to the main contol room, presumably were Derpy was, so I could ask were the bathroom had disappeared to this time. Arriving there, I found not Derpy, but a warning signal on the screen. Something was trying to get into MY TARDIS.

My ship shook violently, as if trying to shake off the trespasser. This resulted in me hanging off the railings for dear sweet life. Derpy, as if by magic, flew in and picked me up. A purple wisp entered.

"What in the name of celesti-"

"Derpy, run-well fly-now. We can't let that thing catch us."

"Wh-"

"Trust me, I'm The Doctor. "

She flew me down a corridor, while I licked my mane dry. Suddenly, I was dropped onto the cold metal floor, the wisp was dragging her away.

No.

Not this time.

I was not gonna lose another one. I raced after her, gaining on them.

But I was too slow.

Derpy was dragged out, and all I could do was stand helplessly. Then she started shouting.

"DOCTOR, " she cried, "I KNOW WERE ITS TAKING ME! CLOUDS-"

She was cut off my herself screaming as her lower body passed through the edge of the time vortex.

She dissapeared.

I started bawling. WHY DID THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? SHE WAS MY SPECIAL SOMEPONY AND NOW SHE IS GONE!

I cried myself to sleep, TARDIS rocking gentley as if to comfort me.

* * *

Stars and moons and air balloons.

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows

and rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears of Pink.

Ducks and lambs of white.

Don't you cry dear I'm here now

I'll be you nightlight.

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon

Ill wrap you in rainbows

And rock you to sleep again

Smiles to cure the frowns.

Twirling and tumbling in laughter.

Someday life will always be happy ever after

No longer will storms arise

To destroy your little world

No longer will waters rise till the mountain no longer touch the skies

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon

Ill wrap you in rainbows

And rock you to sleep again

Ill wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight errupted over my windowsill, cascading onto my grey eyelids. Celestia sure did have a way of waking me. I heaved my clumsy silver figure out of bed, and hauled it to the bathroom. Today my mane was looking particularly untidy, so I took a good 15 minutes sorting it out, settling with it tied back in a cute ponytail. Well, its not like ponies looked at my mane, but it reassured myself.

Next, I plucked my wings of stray feathers and I washed, before trotting into my small kitchen. It was home to a couple of pots and pans, three sets of cutlery, some bowls/plates and a few cuboards of food. The walls were covered in a thin layer of yellow paint, though anypony could see it was to attempt at covering the 'TARDIS' blue wallpaper. The tiles were grey and faded, so the change of colour didn't make a difference. I took a daisy muffin out, and munched on it while I collected my saddlebag. I needed to stock up on basil and mint, so the best place to look was the market (Second was Rose Luck's garden).

With everything sorted, I cantered off. The morning shadows kept me well hidden from any curious or judging eyes. After around twenty minutes of swapping between flying and running, I managed to get to town. Many families were only just waking up, but because Ponyville is a small town, nearly a third are usually up with their daily business by dawn.

The market was fairly busy for a typical Tuesday morn. I guessed one of the royals or somepony special had come. I was right in one way. I first heard about 'it' from a quite unique, blue, musical, mare called Lyra. She was gossiping to her gal pal, Bon Bon, a pale yellow mare.

"Bon Bon, you won't believe what I saw when I was at the plaza!"

The some what cheery pony threw Lyra a 'I-dont-really-care look'.

"What did you see there-"

"I SAW A HUMAN."

"Yeah right."

"_YES RIGHT_! It was a female human, average height, dark brown hair. I actually chatted to her at one point. Her name is Clara. Clara was hanging around with this brown stallion. "

I zoned out at that point. Image after image flashed before me.

A blue box in the middle of sweet apple acres.

A very strange stallion.

Butter.

Cyberponies.

Daleks.

Weeping Angels.

My last moments with the doctor.

I refused to let a single one of my bitter burning tears slip. He had accepted me for who I am. He didn't save me when I was dragged out the TARDIS. He was the one who didn't look for me. Three years. THREE. 1095 days of neglect. After a month of waiting and I had lost all hope in him. Within a year I had forgotten he had even existed. Now, a neighborhood mare was saying that a brown stallion and a human were in town?

Madness.

I bought some basil from the market, and rushed to to Rose Luck's cottage, not that far away. I successfully traded 3 bits for a hoof full of mint, and I was on my way. Celestia's great amber sun was well up by now, and nearly everypony in Ponyville was up, doing one thing or another. Applejack was trying to sell off some golden delicious'. Scootaloo was trying out new tricks. I was trying to squeeze and slink my way back home. Unfortunately for me, there was a large croud of pegasi, earth ponies and unicorns directly in my path. I was actually quite curious on what they were looking at so, I slowly moved forward. They were all looking at a strange looking creature which walks on its hind legs, had dark brown hair and tannish skin. I, naturally, presumed she was, as Lyra called her, '_Clara_'. Next to her was a earth stallion with a pale brown flank and a chocolate brown mane. His cutiemark was an hourglass.

His soft eyes met, mine.

"Doctor"

"Derpy"

I sat on the railings as TARDIS swayed gently from side to side, and adjusted my awesome bowtie. Clara had just gone off to have a lunch break after traveling across the multiverse. I, on the other hand, had just stayed in the control room, considering the options on where to travel next. We could go- no, the daleks had killed everyone there. Maybe- no, we'd already been there. I was stumped. At that point, Clara Oswin Oswald walked in.

"Clara..."

"Yes Doctor? "

"Do you have any perticular place you wanna go?"

"For once, no, I don't. Why don't we let the TARDIS choose?"

That was actually a pretty good idea! I booted the TARDIS up, and let it take its path. It wasn't a, lets say, smooth ride. Clara and I clinged onto the railings for dear life. After a long while, she settled down, and we could stand again. Suddenly, had a sharp pain in my legs as they shrank. I learched forward and my arms thickened and shortened. My fingers disappeared. I just about managed to get up. Then I looked up at Clara, who was gawking at me.

"What?"

"Um...your a...pony?"

"Wait, what? YESYESYESYES!"

I cantered round the TARDIS as everything cartoon-ised. Clara still had a confused expression plastered on her face, but I dismissed that. I could finally meet all my equestrian friends again! Oh how I loved this body. Oh, did I mention that Clara stayed human? Dunno what happened there. Suppose its something to fo with her being impossible. As soon as the TARDIS landed, I bucked the doors open. I was greeted with a warm rich scent of fresh apples. Ah, Sweet Apple Acres. Healthy green trees were dotted in thick row surrounding the TARDIS. I left her contemplating inside my TARDIS, and galloped off to find the town square.

"WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Clara as she race after in her lanky human legs. We quickly arrived on the edge of the town centre. Multicoloured equines galloped around. Nearly immediately, Lyra, a mint mare, rushed towards us, eyes sparkling.

"SQEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Hello Lyra..." I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"OH MY FREAKING CELESTIA, DOCTOR WHOOVES YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN HERE HOW DID-"

"Lyra, I have to tell you something first. Please shut up. Your starting to starting to sound like Pinkie Pie"

"But I'm fangirling! " she frowned, shunning the doctor, turning to Clara. "Uh, hi! I'm Lyra Heartstrings"

"Hi, Lyra. I'm Clara. " Clara replied awkwardly, obviously not comfortable talking to a turquoise unicorn with a lyre on its rump. I butted in.

"WELL LYRA, it was nice seeing you, but I want to find somepony."

Lyra waved goodbye, in an unequine manner, before cantering off to find her gal pal. Clara burst out in a melodic cacophony of laughter, literally sprawled out on the grass, somehow not being noticed.

"A unicorn! BEST TRIP EVER!" She gasped between fits of giggles.

Oh Clara. After me throwing her multiple disapproving or questioning glares, she just about managed to contain herself. We slowly made our way through the crowds, ponies gawking in fear and awe at my one and only Clara. Annoyingly enough, we didn't get as far through the market as we had hoped; 50 odd stallions and mares stood in a circle around us. No way out. Only thing left to do is stand awkwardly. As I scanned the faces for friends, I found one, and it was a VERY welcome one.

"Doctor"

"Derpy"


End file.
